movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Summer Vacation
''Tom and Jerry: Summer Vacation - The Movie ''is an upcoming animated adventure comedy film from Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Hanna Barbera. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Judy and Quacker getting packed for a vacation to Hawaii to visit Uncle Harry, Jerry goes into the Mouse hole to get his suitcase, his blue swim trunks and Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper for the vacation. After the plane ride Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Judy and Quacker finally arrived in Hawaii and Uncle Harry was there waiting, Tuffy run up to Uncle Harry for a hug, Jerry and Judy was shaking Uncle Harry's hands, Tom was giving a hug to see him. After Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Judy and Quacker got unpacked they go spent a time on the beach. Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry gets changed into his blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and Judy gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks and Uncle Harry gets changed into his red swim trunks and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks. While Tom takes a tan, Jerry was still helping Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper, with a little help from Judy, Then Jerry slowly inflates the diaper to make shore that the diaper has enough air, with the help of Jerry's girlfriend Judy Mouse, then Harry knocks on the door and to asks Jerry to come for a moment and Jerry asks Judy to help Tuffy. So Judy helps Tuffy with his diaper, Suddenly Tuffy's diaper inflating more and more air until Tuffy's diaper was size of a big white balloon and see his light-grey buttocks under his huge inflatable waterproof diaper and little light-grey tail, Tuffy's inflatable waterproof diaper was so huge that it caused it to inflate so mush air and the changing room to tight and Tuffy's diaper smooched Judy against the wall, When Jerry came back to check on Tuffy and he saw him and his big inflated diaper and Judy stuck. After Jerry helped Tuffy down he uninflated the diaper until it has enough air and helped Judy out. After getting changed Jerry, Judy and Uncle Harry go for a swim in the ocean together along with Tuffy who is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper and Quacker does some duck swimming in the ocean, while Tom was still taking a tan. Characters * Tom - A grayish-blue cat in a red swim trunks, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Quacker's friend, Uncle Harry's boss and friend. In this movie, he changed into red swim trunks in Hawaii. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse in a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks, who is Tuffy's uncle, Judy's boyfriend, Quacker's friend, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom's rival. In this movie, he changed into blue swim trunks in Hawaii. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse in a white inflatable waterproof diaper, who is Jerry's nephew, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom, Quacker and Judy's friend. In this movie, Jerry and Judy helps Tuffy changed into white inflatable waterproof diaper in Hawaii. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks, Tuffy's friend and a good friend Uncle Harry and Quacker. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In this movie, he changed into his green swim trunks in Hawaii. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Judy and Quacker's friend and Tom's boss and friend. In this movie, he changed into red swim trunks in Hawaii. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry Trivia * Rated G (General Audience). * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Vacations Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Cree Summer Category:Sam Kwasman Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Hanna-Barbera